


This Is Why You Don't Give Omori Characters Phones

by VivianHeart



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Help Ao3 is complicated, I'm trying my best ok, please don't attack me idk what I'm doing, potential endgame spoilers, tw cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianHeart/pseuds/VivianHeart
Summary: Welcome to my idiocy in a story
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	1. Aubrey Wants To Kill Someone(again)

**Author's Note:**

> THE MAVERICK: This is Kim, I took his phone and he won't be getting it back until he gives the hair spray back  
> Aubrey: Nice job Kim now come over here I'm bored and I wanna play co-op games  
> THE MAVERICK: Kay  
> THE MAVERICK: Can you two please stop flirting over other people's phones ;(

Aubrey -> Kel  
(10:32 AM)  
Aubrey: Does your mom still carry pepper spray?  
Kel: uh  
Kel: why u asking?  
Aubrey: Reasons  
Kel: well now im not gonna tell u  
Aubrey: What why  
Kel: tell me why and ill tell u  
Aubrey: Fuck you I'm asking Hero  
Kel: even if he does tell u hes not gonna let u have it  
Aubrey: So she does have it  
Kel: wait  
Kel: wait what

Aubrey -> Hero  
(10:34 AM)  
Aubrey: Hey can I borrow your mom's pepper spray  
Hero: Why  
Aubrey: Self-defense  
Hero: From what  
Aubrey: Mav's stupidity  
Hero: What did he do now?  
Aubrey: I heard you sigh through the screen  
Aubrey: And uh  
Aubrey: It's not important  
Hero: Aubrey, tell me what Mikhael did  
Aubrey: Who  
Aubrey: You couldn't possibly mean my good friend The Maverick  
Hero: ...  
Hero: Yes, The Maverick. What did he do?  
Aubrey: He's uh  
Aubrey: How do I describe this  
Aubrey: He's using all of his money to buy the general shop completely out of hair spray  
Hero: Wait a second, doesn't he have a wig?  
Aubrey: Yeah, anyway  
Aubrey: I thought, "so he wants spray? How about a pepper spray"  
Aubrey: Then I remembered your mom has one in her bag  
Hero:  
Hero: Aubrey you cannot mace him  
Aubrey: Well I can, you just won't let me

Aubrey -> Kim  
(10:46 AM)  
Aubrey: Hey Kim is he still buying hair spray  
Kim: Yeah  
Kim: He said it's a birthday gift for Angel  
Aubrey: Wh  
Aubrey: What  
Aubrey: Angel's birthday isn't for months though  
Kim: Tell that to him, not me  
Aubrey Ugh ok  
Aubrey: Tell him that if he doesn't stop and give it all back I'm canceling movie night  
Kim: Whoa  
Kim: Ok

THE MAVERICK -> Aubrey  
(10:49 AM)  
THE MAVERICK: Aubrey what the fuck ;(  
Aubrey: Dude Angel's birthday isn't for months  
THE MAVERICK: I am simply being prepared u-u  
Aubrey: Four months in advance?  
THE MAVERICK: Yes :)  
Aubrey: It's all gonna have been spoiled by then  
THE MAVERICK::I  
THE MAVERICK: I forgot to take this into my calculations :I  
Aubrey: I noticed.  
Aubrey: Give it back  
THE MAVERICK: But my money :(  
Aubrey: Not my fault now give it back before I come over there and give it back in a bowl made from your smashed skull  
THE MAVERICK: This is Kim, I took his phone and he won't be getting it back until he gives the hair spray back  
Aubrey: Nice job Kim now come over here I'm bored and I wanna play co-op games  
THE MAVERICK: Kay  
THE MAVERICK: Can you two please stop flirting over other people's phones ;(


	2. Movie Night And Oh Also Aubrey Is Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look actual story format

Aubrey -> Kim

(9:10 AM)

Aubrey: Hey isn't the school holding a movie night tomorrow

Kim: Oh

Kim: yeah I forgot about that

Aubrey: You wanna go?

Kim: Sure! Bringing anyone else?

Aubrey: Nah I kinda wanna just see who manages to remember

Kim: Lol sure

Kim: Oh wait, I thought you didn't want to talk to that blonde kid?

Aubrey: What

Kim: He has always been to all the movie nights

Kim: Without fail

Kim: And the last couple of times he's been working the ticket booth

Aubrey: Hm

Aubrey: I have an idea

Kim: We aren't sneaking through the back entrance

Aubrey: I no longer have an idea

Kim: Yeah I figured

Polly -> Basil

(10:32 AM)

Polly: Basil, dear, the teachers said they would be happy to have your help again this year.

Basil: Okay!

Basil: Thank you, Miss Polly!

Polly: Oh, just Polly is fine.

Basil: Okay, if you're sure.

Polly: The organizers would like for you to show up about an hour before the event to help set up.

Basil: Okay, I'm fine with that.

Polly: I'm going to be out late tonight doing errands, will you be okay?

Basil: I'll be fine Miss Polly.

Polly: Don't forget to eat plenty tonight!

Basil: Yes Miss Polly.

Polly: And brush your teeth!

Basil: Yes Miss Polly.

Polly: And don't forget to water your plants before bed!

Basil: Miss Polly, you should get going so you can do those errands.

Polly: So I should!

~~~~Haha actual storytime go brrrrr because I can't keep it to just chatlogs~~~~

**Aubrey POV**

If I was being really honest I was not looking forward to talking to Basil. I had left him alone, and convinced my friends to leave him alone, since he and Sunny and explained what really happened with Mari. Just the thought of what really happened, and the fact I had been an ass to him anyway, and how badly hurt Sunny and Basil both got when all the bottled-up emotions came bursting out at each other made me sick.

Kim squeezed my hand. She always knew when I was uncomfortable or sad, and always knew how to comfort me.

_'Jesus fuck I am so gay'_

We walked in comfortable, not-at-all-awkward-for-me silence. The town was quiet after dark, not many people around to have to talk to or listen to. it was comforting. Most people are afraid to walk around town in the evenings but it wasn't that scary.

Up ahead was the school- a two-story-tall brick building. Usually, during the summer the lights were all off and it was completely inactive, give or take a couple of kids climbing the strong, thick vines growing up the side of the crumbling mortar on a dare, or to retrieve a ball they had somehow gotten onto the roof. Today though, all the lights on the bottom floor were on and it was bustling with activity. Mostly students walking in from home but a fair amount of parents, dropping off those who lived further away or were helping at the ticket booth or handing out snacks.

To my dread but not to my surprise, working at the ticket booth was a smiling, blonde boy. Seeing the nervousness in his eyes and posture, I felt a pang of guilt. _'That's my fault.'_

Basil glanced at me, and in the moment of eye contact, his smile faltered before he fixed his cheerful facade. I saw how the townspeople were much quieter around him, more polite and formal after news of the incident got out. I know he saw it too. And I knew he hated it. Basil wanted people to be at ease around him, and now everyone was anything but that.

He hated it and I did too. Yeah I had been an ass but I was angry and confused about everything, and I didn't have the full story. Things were clearer now, and I didn't want him to be sad. When I came back to reality I realized we were already at the front of the line. Basil waved off the person in front of us and took a deep breath before turning to me and Kim. The first thing I noticed were the giant bags under his eyes, the second how he nervously tapped the table. I dropped a twenty-dollar bill on the table. It was about ten times as much as we needed. "Two tickets," I said. "Please. One for me and one for her." Basil nodded and handed us two slips of card stock, printed with admission, a price, and the name of the movie. before he could reach for the bag of change, though, I rapped on the table with one knuckle to get his attention. "Keep the change."

He glanced down at the green slip then up at me again. "B-but, this is too much..."

"I know." Kim jogged ahead of me to secure a spot in the gymnasium. I walked after her, more slowly. Before I crossed under the double doors, however, I glanced back at Basil. He stared after me, confused. With one hand, behind my back here he could see it, I signed, _'Sorry.'_

~~~~~Time Skip, Back To Chatlogs~~

Basil -> Aubrey

(11:28 PM)

Basil: Hey, Aubrey?

Aubrey: Oh hey

Aubrey: What's up?

Basil: Well, I was wondering if you wanted any change for that 20 dollars earlier.

Aubrey: Nah it's fine. Keep it

Basil: Are you sure?

Aubrey: I wouldn't say it if I wasn't.

Basil: Oh, right.

Basil: Sorry

Aubrey: Stop

Basil: What?

Aubrey: Stop apologizing

Aubrey: You don't have anything to be sorry for.

Basil: You know that isn't true

Aubrey: Yes I do

Aubrey: What happened was an accident and you were young and scared.

Aubrey: If anything I should be apologizing for being a total ass to you for four-ish years.

Basil: But...

Aubrey: BESIDES THAT

Aubrey: It's like midnight and you looked like you haven't slept in a week

Basil: Oh

Basil: Yeah I haven't been sleeping great lately

Aubrey: Well

Aubrey: Try melatonin

Basil: Yeah, I'll do that

Basil: Good night Aubrey

Aubrey: Good night flower boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screaming in why do I have to write so many stories at once*


	3. Sunny Has Found His True Family And Her Name Is Mewo JR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c a t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basil: sandwich boy  
> Basil: sandwich boy  
> Basil: sandwich boy  
> Basil: sandwich boy  
> Basil: sandwich boyhgfhb  
> Hero: ?????

Basil ->; Aubrey  
(2:32 PM)  
Basil: Hey Aubrey!  
Aubrey: Sup flower boy  
Basil: I thought I should let you know that Sunny is coming to stay at my place in a few days!  
Aubrey: Really  
Aubrey: Cool  
Basil: That's all, have a nice day!

Aubrey ->; Kel, Hero  
(2:45 PM)  
Aubrey: Sunny's coming to visit  
Kel: what  
Kel: when  
Kel: aubrey  
Hero: Aubrey, when is he coming over?  
Aubrey: Idk ask Basil  
Kel: why  
Kel: aubrey  
Kel: @aubrey  
Kel: aubrey  
Hero: Kel please stop  
Kel: ok  
Hero: Aubrey, what's Basil's number?  
Aubrey: Hold on 

Aubrey-> Basil  
(2:53 PM)  
Aubrey: hey Hero wants your number, is that ok  
Basil: Oh  
Basil: Um  
Basil: Sure, I guess? 

Aubrey -> Hero  
(2:54 PM)  
(Aubrey has forwarded 1 contact)

Hero -> Basil  
(2:55 PM)  
Hero: Hello, is this Basil?  
Basil: Yes, it is  
Basil: This is Hero, right?  
Hero: Yeah  
Hero: I know we haven't talked in a while but Aubrey recently informed me that Sunny is coming to visit soon?  
Basil: Yeah, he's going to be staying at my place for a few weeks  
Basil: Miss Polly said that his mom said even though he's doing better she thinks he really misses Faraway Town  
Hero: Good to know, thank you. When is he coming?  
Basil: He should be arriving in 3 days or so.  
Hero: Thanks Basil  
Basil: Not a problem!  
Hero: And I also thought I should say, I'm sorry you had to go through all that.  
Basil: What are you talking about?  
Hero: The incident  
Hero: You know  
Basil: Oh  
Basil Yeah  
Basil: Thanks  
Basil: I should go, have a nice day.  
Hero: Basil, wait, can we talk?  
[Basil is offline]

~~Time skip about 3 days~~

Basil -> Aubrey  
(12:13 PM)  
Basil: Sup bitch  
Aubrey: h  
Aubrey: huh  
Aubrey: this is cursed  
Basil: Agh I'm so sorry Aubrey! Sunny took my phone when I wasn't looking!  
Aubrey: Do me a favor and never cuss  
Basil: I, okay?

Basil -> Hero  
(1:41 PM)  
Basil: sandwich  
Hero: huh?  
Hero: Basil?  
Basil: guess again sandwich boy  
Hero:  
Hero: Sandwich boy???  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boy  
Basil: sandwich boyhgfhb  
Hero: ?????  
Hero: Hello?  
Hero: Basil?

Hero -> Aubrey, Kel  
(1:45 PM)  
Hero: Guys, has Basil been acting weird?  
Aubrey: Why  
Hero: He kept calling me sandwich boy?  
Aubrey: WHGGHHDSBJICS  
Aubrey: HAHAHAHAHA  
Aubrey: Oh man that's awesome  
Aubrey: But nah that wasn't Basil  
Hero: What do you mean  
Aubrey: Sunny's there and he stole Basil's phone and cussed at me  
Hero: ...  
Hero: You know what that makes a lot of sense  
Kel: aww what  
Kel: why didnt he insult me  
Aubrey: I don't think he has your number  
Kel: what  
Kel: im very sure i gave it to him before he left  
Aubrey: no, you gave him your mom's number  
Kel: w  
Kel:wha  
Kel: goddamn it youre right  
Aubrey: I know  
Kel: why are u mean Aubrey:  
why are you stupid  
Kel:  
Kel: touche

Basil -> Sunny  
(3:55 PM)  
Basil: Hey Sunny, where are you?  
Sunny: cat  
Basil: W  
Basil: What  
Sunny: petting a cat  
Basil: Ok, but um...  
Basil: Where?  
Sunny: roof  
Basil: What roof?  
Sunny: mart  
Basil: Sunny please use full sentences I can't understand you  
Sunny: I, mine own self, am currently stroking an animal which is of the small, domestic, and furry feline type with my own hand upon the heights of the market centre known to you and the people as "Othermart." Having said this I am most comfortable in this place and shall not leave of my own accord or actions. Our good friend Henry, otherwise known as Hero(having been given this nickname after a concoction of vegetables and meat pressed within two slices of baked bread consistently and frequently consumed as a small being), is currently projecting his voice quite a bit at me, presumably in an attempt to make me descend from these lofty heights and leave my brethren the Cat behind.  
Basil: Wh  
Basil: So you're petting a cat on top of Othermart and Hero is trying to get you down but you don't want to?  
Sunny: yes 

Basil -> Sunny  
(4:13 PM)  
Basil: Wait Sunny how did you get up there  
Basil: Sunny

Basil -> Hero  
(4:16 PM)  
Basil: How did Sunny get on top of Othermart  
Hero: I don't know come help me please he won't come down  
Hero: He keeps chucking pieces of paper down at me, they all say that he isn't leaving behind his brethren?  
Basil: It's a cat  
Basil: He found a cat on top of Othermart  
Hero: Wha  
Hero: You know what that makes sense

**Basil POV**

Sunny was actually on top of the Othermart. I don't know how he got up there, or why he was up there in the first place, but he would NOT COME DOWN. In classic Sunny style, he didn't say a word. Instead, he threw down scraps of paper with messages written on them.

I tried calling him again. "Sunny please come down, it's going to get dark soon, you've been up there for three hours!"

No response. "Can we at least see the cat?"

I saw Sunny's head peek over the lip of the building, then disappear again. A second later, he reappeared, holding a black cat with bright green eyes. It seemed quite content, despite being pet by a stranger on top of a building. He disappeared again, but chucked down a note which read, _'I have named her Mewo JR.'_

Kel put an arm over my shoulder and leaned on me. "Gotta admit that is a cute cat."

I shook my head, the flower in my hair bobbing from the motion. "How did he even get up there?"

Another voice was behind me, one that initially shot a bolt of panic up my spine before I forced myself to calm down. "Why are we yelling at the roof?"

I turned a little, afraid to look Aubrey in the eye. Her pink hair was even brighter in the bright sun. I had to remind myself that she wasn't hostile anymore when I saw her bat. 'Does it have more nails than usual?'

Kel took his arm off me. "Sunny's been on the roof for three hours now petting a cat and we can't get him down."

"For three...? Okay..." She shook her head and stepped forward. I flinched away from the movement. She didn't seem to notice. I let out a quiet breath and sucked it back in again. _'Breathe, Basil. Breathe.'_

She tilted her head up to the roof. "Sunny, if you come down now Hero will cook dinner tonight!"

Hero was about to protest when something heavy landed in the bushes by the building. I dashed over to find Sunny, with leaves in his hair face-down in the dirt. On his back was the small black cat. It stretched and yawned, showing off its needle-sharp teeth. It settled down, unconcerned that the person holding it had just jumped off a building. "S-sunny? Are you okay?"

He twisted his hands behind his back and signed to me, _'Prioritize the cat.'_

The cat looked at me, plump and not at all harmed.

Aubrey peeked over my shoulder. It took an insane amount of willpower not to fall over and scramble away. "Awww, that's cute." She reached to pick up the cat but it hissed at her hands and hooked its claws into Sunny's shirt.

"Whoa." Hero put a hand on Aubrey's shoulder and pulled her away. "Sunny, you good?"

He gave a thumbs up from his place in the dirt and gently nudged the feline off his back so he could stand up. Picking it up again, he trotted contritely past our little group. There were twigs in his hair and a leaf under his eye patch. Looking at it, I remembered with a twist in my stomach the night we fought. I still felt bad about it, even though he had assured me that he didn't blame me and that he had hurt me just as badly.

Hero glared at Aubrey, who looked the other way before following Sunny.

**Author's Note:**

> *demonic screeching*


End file.
